It has been the unfortunate province of the pet owner to be required to summon a neighbor to feed the pet, while he is gone for the weekend, or take it to a kennel, or feed the pet using several bowls, or dispensing dry food.
Pet owners with compassion for their pets are more likely to want to provide selected food and treats for their pets. Otherwise, they must rely on leaving the pet dry food stacked in a large bowl, or dry food dispensed at intervals over a period of several days, or leave it at a kennel to be attended and fed for a few days, which costs about as much as the pet feeder would cost. Maintaining a pet close to home is thought to be more appropriate, or to have a neighbor come by periodically to feed it.
The pet is likely to remain more at ease and less likely to become disturbed, staying home and being fed with the Weekend Pet Feeder. Pets often become despondent and unhappy, when the owner goes away, leaving someone else to look after it.
While the prior art has attempted to solve the problem of furnishing meals to their pets in the past, no one has devised a four tray pet feeder that is considered not to be too sophisticated, as is the Weekend Pet Feeder. Attempts in the past to use electro-magnetic plungers, to activate and trigger the lid of four or more trays, is considered too costly and too sophisticated to be used by the consumer. However, the solution posed by the Weekend Pet Feeder, gives it the most logical means to accomplish the fact, and the confidence in a pet feeder, that will not allow the pet to eat until the programmed time for him to eat.